Dani's Rescuer
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: When a 17 year old abused and bullied girl gets kidnapped by her own parents, and discovers there is more then what meets the eye, who will rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Blockhead!"

" Fatty!"

" Cry-baby!"

The other kids slung insults fast and furious at Dani as she attempted to separate herself form the crowd at recess.

Soon, the shouts were followed by clumps of grass and handfuls of gravel.

Dani threw her arms up over her face, knowing it did not good to plead with them.

Cowering back against the wall, she helplessly tried to shield herself from the attack.

After a bit, the kids grew bored with their cruel game, and after on of the bigger boys had kicked her to the ground and ripped her shirt, they left.

Sniffling softly, lest she attract more attention to herself, Dani slowly got to her feet and slunk back into the school.

The teacher was nowhere, as always, so she just slumped at her desk, laid her head in her arms, and cried until she heard the bell that signaled the end of recess.

Then she wiped her face and tried to appear normal as everyone came back inside.

The rest of the school day was spent in dread of when it was time to go home, as the 17-year-old girl knew her parents were going to be furious for the rip in her shirt.

Finally, the dreaded time came and she tried to slip from the schoolroom and hurry down to the bus before anyone noticed.

Unfortunately, a gang of girls was waiting outside for her, and pounced on her almost immediately.

Striping her backpack and books from her, two of them stole the rest of her lunch money for the week and scribbled in her books while the other three kicked her and pulled her hair, rubbing mud all over her face and calling her the Ugly Mud Princess.

They then tore her backpack in half, threw it into the street, and ran off laughing.

Sobbing, Dani picked herself up and trudged into the road to retrieve her destroyed backpack.

She then decided to walk home, as being on the bus was never any better.

She already was in for it at home; she may as well be late and have some peace on the way there.

A half an hour later, she slowly opened the door to her house and was met by an enraged mom.

" Where have you been, you useless girl?!" she screeched as she dragged the hapless girl into the house.

" And you ripped you shirt, mudded up your nice new jeans, spent all your money, scribbled in your books, and tore your backpack?!" her mom's voice rose to a fever pitch as she screamed at her.

" Mom, I-"

" Silence! I want none of your pitiful excuses! Get in here!"

Dani followed her without a choice, even though she knew what was coming next.

Her mom beat her with her own belt and then threw her into the garage for the night without anything to eat.

Dani was starving because her lunch had been spilled all over the floor at lunchtime today.

Closing her eyes, she curled into a tight ball in a corner of the garage and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up sometime during the night to her dad's car pulling in the garage.

He stomped into the house without even looking at her, which was a relief.

Dani crawled under the car for some warmth and fell back asleep again.

Luckily for her, this time it was not interrupted by nightmares and she slept peacefully the remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, a steel-toed boot encountering her ribs awakened Dani.

" Get up." her dad said harshly while opening his door to get in for work.

Dani hurriedly crawled out form under the car as he started it up and backed out.

She wondered if he would have even slowed down if he were going to run her over, as she had barely scrambled out of the way before the car had started moving.

A moment later, her mom swept into the garage.

" Get going girl." She commanded as she also got into her car and drove off to work.

Dani entered the house, breathing a sigh of relief.

This was her favorite time of day, when she had the whole house to herself.

Well, maybe not the whole house; her parents bedroom was still off limits, but she had no desire to go in there anyway.

She had a whole hour before she needed to be in school, so she unhurriedly poured a bowl of cereal, a glass of juice and a banana, ate them, and then washed the dishes in the sink.

She then climbed the stairs to her room where she turned on her favorite music and mended her clothes.

She always listened to the One Direction songs.

She was had a huge crush on Harry, the band member who looked like her.

She would sometimes block out her surrounding by daydreaming about his coming to rescue her and the two of them going off to live together forever.

But she knew that would never happen.

She sang along to the songs as she finished mending her clothing, and then dressed, found her books, and started to school, re-hiding her cds so her parents would not find them and take them away.

They were her only source of enjoyment, and she guarded them with all she had.

She got to school with a few minutes to spare and then her happy thoughts vanished.

There was the same gang of girls waiting outside the school, with smirks on their faces.

As she neared them, her stomach twisted, and she desperately wished there was some other way to get to her classes other then through these double doors.

" Hey Peach-Face!" one of the girls called out to her as she got close to them. " The teacher is handing out free tickets the concert tonight IF the students get A's"

The girl waved a One Direction concert ticket at her.

" You won't get and A with the way we scribbled in your books yesterday and you better not tell." Another girl mocked, lunging forward and grabbling her hair, pulling it hard.

Dani nodded as tears ran down her cheeks, as the girl yanked out a clump of hair.

They let her go, sneering laughter following her down the halls.

What could she do?

She so badly wanted to go the concert, but the girls were right; she would never go because of her books.

Dani stood in her locker, hurriedly applied liquid paper, blew on it to dry it, and erased as much pencil marks as she could.

She reviewed her homework and carefully made sure no one seen her as she slipped a couple crackers she had snatched from the cupboard at home into her locker for later, when she would be hungry.

The she shut her books and trudged off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she pushed open the door to her first class, she heard the teacher counting.

" …. 28." Mrs. Gallfrith said in satisfaction.

Dani felt sick.

There were 29 students in her class, and she felt sure the teacher was counting tickets to the concert.

As she slowly came in, Mrs. Gallfrith looked up.

" At least you're not late." She commented dryly.

Dani placed her homework on the teacher's desk and sat down at her own.

" You need to shower more often, Miss. Cullen." Mrs. Gallfrith said with a sniff as she pages through her work.

" Yes Teacher." Dani mumbled.

Her mom had not let her shower the night before, and she had forgotten to this morning.

The teacher handed her back her work, and Dani's heart sank.

C's, all the way across.

Tears stung her eyes as she pushed it back into her desk.

She could feel her teacher's eyes upon her as she fiddled with her desk lock.

That's when she realized her desk key was gone.

Her heart nearly stopped as she frantically tried to find it without looking like she was searching.

It was no use, and as the rest of the students crowded into the room, she heard Mrs. Gallfrith snort with derisive laughter.

Dani looked up with large, frightened eyes as the teacher threw the key right in her face.

Her aim was perfect, and it speared her right in her left eye.

Dani snatched the key and stuck it back into her desk, finding a cloth and holding it to her watering eye.

" Put that away and pay attention." Mrs. Gallfrith snapped at her.

All day, her eye ached and watered, but in every class, she was neither helped nor allowed to help herself.

When recess came, and she tried to stay inside, the teacher, Mr. Twitchfarl, literally picked her up and flung her out the door, muttering about how he never liked her since the day she walk into his class.

She limped out into the yard, as her leg had been twisted when she collided with the doorframe in the classroom.

She slipped around behind a bunch of box elders and sat down, trying to ebb her tears as she massaged her leg and rubbed her sore eye.

Suddenly a bunch of dirt, sticks, leaves, and gravel rained down over her head.

With a startled cry, she looked up to see a leering grin on the face of Robin, one of the cruelest boys in the whole school.

" Whatch doin, crybaby girl?" he taunted as he poured a bucket of water over her head.

She tried to scramble away, but his foot connected with her stomach and flipped her against the brick wall of the school.

" You're not going anywhere, babe." He hissed menacingly. " Not till you promise to hand over your ticket for the concert tonight. I don't care what grade I get; I'm still going."

He grabbed her by the necks and lifted her off the ground, chocking her for a bit before throwing her back down.

" Will you?" he demanded.

Dani nodded frantically, even though she was not getting one either.

" Good." Robin, stepped on her foot and ground his heel into it until she cried out with pain.

" If you don't give it, I am going to make you wish you had never been born."

With that threat ringing in her ears, he turned and stomped off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dani did her best to clean herself off, but short of going home, showering, and changing, there was not much she could do about the mess Robin had dumped on her.

She dragged her feet going back into the classroom, knowing there would be hell to pay for this.

Sure enough, as her big sister, , passed her on her way to her class, she gave her a withering look and hissed, " You're going to be in sooo much trouble!"

And her brother, , who was in the same class as she was, treated her like he was not related to her.

She was glad her little sis, , was not around to see her as she slunk into the room, dread choking off her breath.

Sure enough, her teacher took one look at her and sent her with disgust to the principal's office to get spanked for coming into class like that.

" , , your daughter…." Dani heard the teacher on the phone as she closed the door and trudged down the hall.

When she reached the office door, she steeled herself before knocking timidly.

" Come in." The gruff voice said.

Swallowing hard, she opened the door and walked in, trembling.

" What is it this time?" he asked without looking up.

" R-Robin poured dirt, grass, gravel and water all over me." Dani said weakly.

" And you didn't clean yourself up?" he asked, looking up at her with a frown.

" I tried to, sir." The girl replied, trembling all over.

" This is not acceptable." The principal called Robin in also.

" Did you bully this girl today?" the principal asked sternly.

" No sir, I didn't. She was mad that she was not going to the concert, and was setting up a bunch of buckets for the kids to walk under and get splashed so they couldn't go either when they all fell on her." Robin was lying with everything he had, and the principal believed him, much to Dani's horror.

" Thank you, Robin." He said. " You may go now."

Dani started crying as Robin left, triumphant.

The principal glared at her and made her pull her pants and underwear down and lean over his desk.

He got the paddle and laid 100 hard smacks on her bare bottom, making her count them aloud the whole time.

Then he sent her back to class.

It was painful to sit the rest of the day, and it passed in a haze for Dani.

After school, she stumbled down the steps and fled from the school, not even seeing Robin waiting for her with a cruel grin on his face until her had scooped her up, gagged her, and carried her off, chuckling evilly.

Dani thrashed wildly, but she was not very strong, and it did no good.

Robin carried her off to an old gas station, which was now empty, where about 15 other boys his age milled around.

There were cans of beer lying around all over the place, and some of the boys were drinking as they entered.

" Listen up!" Robin shouted, which had the effect of every boy looking up at him.

" This girl tried to get me in trouble today, and I say we make her pay for it. Whatd'ya say?"

The boys all crowed in agreement and Robin through her down on the ground roughly.

They began to beat her with various items, like old boards and strips of tires; they poured beer in her hair and kicked her too.

After a bit, her gag slipped and she screamed, loud.

Robin cursed and broke a glass bottle over her head, then froze as a familiar voice to Dani called out: " What's going on in here? Who screamed?"

It was Harry, and soon he stepped into sight with the rest of the band behind him.

The boys froze in terror as Liam pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

Niall and Louis stood in the doorways, and Harry approached the boys around Dani.

" Back away form the girl." He asked pleasantly, as he slipped a knife from his belt.

Wide-eyed, the boys did as asked, and watched as Harry knelt down and cut the gag form around her neck.

He then helped her to stand, noticing with concern the many gashes on her face and arms, and her blood stained shirt and jeans.

He stroked back her bloody hair, noting with surprise she looked just like him, only in the female version.

" She looks pretty beat up." Louis noted with alarm.

" Yeah, really." Niall added with a worried frown.

" Is she okay?" Liam asked after he hung up from the police.

" Will you be okay?" Harry asked her, supporting her as she swayed, and nearly fell.

She nodded, and rasped out, " Thank you. You are my heroes, and my name is Dani."

Then she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Something poked Dani gently in the shoulder, and with a groan, she opened her eyes to see who it was.

The room spun, and she closed her eyes tightly.

" Dani." A man's gentle voice prodded her, and with some effort, she opened her eyes again.

This time, she concentrated on focusing, until the blurry images came into focus, and she found she was in a stark white room, with a man in a lad coat hovering above her, a kind smile on his face.

She burst into tears suddenly, not really sure whether the dreams she had before awakening had been for real or if they really were just dreams.

" Shhhh." The man in the white coat soothed her, stroking her hair until she calmed down.

" You are safe now." He said gently, carefully checking on several monitors nearby.

" How is my baby girl doing?" Dani heard her mom's voice say.

It was sickenly sweet, and it rolled Dani's stomach to hear it.

" She has been though a lot, but I think in a week she should be able to go home." The doctor said.

Dani craned her neack and spotted her mother on the other side of the room, wearing what looked like a gallon of make up, all smeared like she had been crying.

Dani doubted it.

" Aww, I want my pwecious giwl howm now." Her mom whined, dabbing at her eyes.

Dani nearly puked, and the doctor suppressed a sigh as he repeated what he said, more firmly this time.

Then he turned to Dani and smiled at her. " You have lots of damage inside your body, some of which is older. Do you know of any reason this may be happening?"

Dani's heart nearly stopped as he mother drew her finger across her throat behind the doctors back.

" N-no." Dani stuttered, her eyes growing wide as her dad stood up from where he had been sitting, giving her a threatening look.

She had not seen him earlier, and it scared her.

" Are you sure?" the doctor asked gently.

Dani gulped and nodded, and the doctor nodded and made some notes on his clipboard.

Then he turned to her parents.

" She needs to rest; I must ask you both to please leave." he said firmly.

Protesting, both parents slowly got up and exited the room, the doctor right behind them.

Laying her head back, Dani wondered if the doctor suspected her abuse or not.

While she was contemplating this, a nurse came in and asked how she was feeling.

" Like crap." Dani muttered.

The nurse clucked sympathetically, then asked her is she was hungry.

" No, but thanks anyways." Dani replied.

The nurse gave her a cheery smile, then left, telling her she will be back to check on her every hour.

As Dani lay there, she was starting to doze off when the door softly creaked open.

Opening one eye, she saw a familiar head peeking around the door frame: Liam.

" Are you sleeping?" he stage whispered.

" Sure, but come on in." she replied as a grin spread over her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the whole band crept in, and quietly shut the door behind themselves, they turned to Dani.

" We know you missed out concert the other night because of what happened." Louis started.

" So we decided to bring the concert to you!" Niall finished brightly.

Dani did not know what to say; she just blushed and mumbled thanks.

The boys winked at each other, and began to sing and play their songs.

They played, Story Of My Life, You & I, One Thing, Drag Me Down, Best Song Ever, Little Things, and Live While We're Young.

Dani clapped and whistled when they had finished, and they all bowed to her, grinning broadly.

" It was Harry's idea." Liam stated cheerfully, causing the other boy to blush a bit. " He figured it would cheer you up."

" It sure did alright!" Dani enthused, watch Harry closely.

He looked relived and happy now that she was happier now.

" So, how are you feeling? You were out for three days!" Niall asked her.

" Rather crappy till now." She said. " Three days! That's a long time to be sleeping. Guess I made up for some of my sleepless nights." She said, trying to joke a bit, but was met by suddenly serious faces.

" We were wanting to ask you," Louis began, and glanced over at Harry, who finished the thought.

" Why those boys were assaulting you." Harry finished, watching her closely now.

Dani hesitated.

Could she really trust these four band boys with the painful truth?

She really wanted to tell them, she really had wanted to tell someone in all her 17 years about her abusive life, but never dared form fear of repercussions form her parents.

Suddenly, the door opened again and her parents themselves swept into the room.

They took one look at the boys and sternly told them to get out, now.

All four silently filed out, but the look Niall threw her over his shoulder told her they would be back.

And soon.

As soon as the door shut, her dad shoved a file cabinet in front of it as her mom approached her bed with a sick smile n her face.

" Soooo," she drawled slowly, digging her long nails slowly into the tender flesh under Dani's jaw line. " What were you going to tell those boys who asked you that foolish question?"

" N-nothing, Mom." Dani squeaked as her dad pulled off the blankets and glared down at her.

She tensed as he leaned over her.

" Yes, you were going to say something." He mom hissed, as she reached her finger down Dani's throat as if she was going to rip her vocal cords.

Dani felt her dad's rough hands running up her legs, and she choked as her mom's finger sealed off her breathing.

As her dad reached his fingers in her and began to play with her, her mom racked the inside of the throat with her sharp nails.

Dani couldn't scream, with her mom choking her like she was.

Her dad further intruded when he stuck his other fingers up her butt.

Then her mom pinched her nipples, hard.

Dani bit down on her mom's fingers, and all she felt after that was a hard blow to her stomach, chest, and head, before everything went black again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When she awoke for the second time, she heard a woman's voice say in hushed tones, " She's awake!"

Once again the room spun as she forced her eyes open to look around herself.

There was a flurry of movement to her right, as the door opened and a crowd of people came filing inside.

Her parents, the police, the nurse, the doctor, and, Dani did a double take, the One Direction boys, in HANDCUFFS.

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the sight.

The band looked crushed, but they still smiled at her.

Soon the head of the police stepped up to her and cleared his throat, looking important. " Dani, about three days ago, you were attacked in this room by someone who tried to rape you and then knocked you out when you tried to scream. Do you remember who?"

Dani felt faint as she looked at her parents.

 _Of course_ She knew who!

But it was glaringly obvious who was receiving the blame as Liam shifted wearily on his feet and she saw a gash on the side of Louis neck when he turned a bit.

Harry and Nial looked a wreck; there was no doubt in her mind that her parents had lined them up for the blame, but how?

She needed to find out.

" What do you know of what happened?" She asked the policeman carefully.

" Well, we got a call form your mom and dad that they heard you choke back a scream when they came to visit you in the hospital, and when they went in these young men had you stripped naked on the floor, raping and beating you."

The policeman stepped back as Dani sat bolt upright, her face red with fury as she saw her parents evil grins and blood dripping slowly from Harry's nose.

She saw the misery in the eyes of her heroes, and knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, she look directly in the eyes of the policeman and said clearly, " My mom and dad did that; the boys tried to rescue me and were framed. My parents abuse me all the time."

A choked scream of fury was heard from her mom, and her eyes blazed for just a moment before calming down and adopting a look of intense sorrow.

The band looked up hopefully at her, then her dad stepped forward, breathing heavily.

The policeman firmly stopped him, and asked if this was indeed the case.

Her father stood for a moment, then tried to adopt a look of concern instead of fury.

" She must be confused." He tried to explain, but Dani burst in.

" They did it! They always beat me, rape me, and starve me! They hate me!" She cried before her mom and dad could say anymore.

With a growl, her dad knocked over the policeman and seized Dani from the bed.

The rest of the police force drew their guns, but her dad held Dani as a shield, and with her mom, made their escape, Dani screaming the whole time.

" You won't get away this time, you sick girl." Her mom spat in her face.

" You're ours, and you will regret every word you just spoke in there." Her dad said, chuckling madly.

Dani screamed again, but her dad knocked her out before she got much out.

Her world dissolved in blackness once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Dani awoke, she found herself in total darkness, bound tightly, and gagged.

Her head was woozy, and it was hot and stuffy wherever she was.

She blinked rapidly several times, and her vision cleared a little.

Just enough for her to see that she was in what looked to be a basement, right next to a furnace.

It was her home basement.

Her parents must have returned home for some reason, why they did Dani did not know, but she did know that she was sore all over and felt very ill.

For hours, she lay in the dark, stuffy basement where the heater ran full blast and the air was foul.

Her lips cracked and her eyes felt heavy and dry.

She developed a killer headache, and felt nauseous.

Suddenly, she heard loud noises above her and the door crashed open.

Several police stormed the basement and searched, but for some blinking reason no one saw her, even when they looked right at her.

Dani tried to thrash or groan, but to her horror, she found she suddenly was incapable of doing anything but helplessly watching as the police gave up the search and left, mumbling and shaking their heads.

A shadowy form ghosted out of a corner and came near her.

It stopped and looked down, and cackled in a high, nasally voice.

Light flared from a torch in the thing's hand, and when it lit up it's face Dani felt her face drain of color; it was an evil looking, black-with-red-tint-eyed, red/black skinned, long tongued, pointy-eared, elf.

What kind, Dani did not know, but she knew it was not friendly as it bent over her and bit her neck, eagerly lapping up her blood.

It then lifted it's head, and spoke in a hissing voice, " I have hid you as my masters said, and now I claim my reward of your life blood, but you shall not die, oh no. Master shall have much fun with you, and I shall have much fine meals from you my pretty."

Then it laughed again, and faded away into the gloom.

Dani cried and cried after it left her sight, though she could still feel it's evil presence.

She cried till she could cry no more, then fell into a tortured sleep, filled with nightmares of horrific proportions, no doubt courtesy of her unwanted companion.

She awoke to a bright light being shone in her eyes, and her dad's voice.

" If she is dead, Blood-Letter, you will regret the day you were born."

The nasally voice of the evil elf replied, quivering slightly, " I have done as master commanded me, and have not killed her, only took a little substance for myself also, so I could further serve my most high master."

Her dad snorted, and as Dani opened her eyes to the light, he jerked her upright, looking over her carefully.

" Good, not to bad looking."

He then untied and ungagged her, dropping some chunks of bread and a bottle of water at her feet, then dropped her and walked out, locking the door behind him

There was a shuffling sound, and the elf crawled towards her, whining pitifully.

" Just one crumb, small one, just one?" it begged, looking frightfully small and thin in the light.

Dani threw it a hunk of bread and it gobbled it, then it seemed to grow in size and chuckled madly.

" Ahh, the folly of the weak." It purred and cackled, advancing towards her, clacking it's teeth.

Dani drew back, looking around desperately for a weapon of some sort, but in seconds, the thing was upon her and biting her neck, lapping up the blood hungrily.

Dani tried to fight, but was once again seized by what must be it's magic, as she was helpless once more till it finished feeding and scampered away.

Dani discovered the rest of her food and water gone, so she curled up in a corner and tried to rest without sleeping.

She finally fell asleep once more, despite her best efforts, resuming the nightmares of before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Something poked Dani in the side, and she woke up abruptly.

She blinked and squinted into the bright light shining in her face.

" How are you feeling, sister?" a sneering voice asked her, the voice dripping with disgust.

The light moved out of her eyes, and she could see the leering faces of Emma and David, her older brother and sister, looking down at her.

" Soooo, do you regret not joining up with Mom and Dad all those years ago now, little sis?" David taunted, watching her reaction closely.

Dani stiffened at the memories of that fateful night flashed before her vividly.

When she had turned eight, her Mom and Dad had, on great ceremony, taken her down to the basement, promising her lots of rewords and power if she joined them in what they were doing.

Emma and David came along too, as they proclaimed that when they had each turned eight, they had accepted the request and were enjoying much from it.

The basement was dark when they entered, but a second later her dad called out in ringing tones, " Lights!" and the whole basement lit u with huge fireflies that were chained to the wall.

Dani remembered gaping in astonishment at the fireflies, until she looked at everything else around her.

There were kids like her chained down there, some filthy, some not, but whose feet were covered in scars.

Every one of them looked miserable to the point of death, and they were not the only living creatures down there.

Elves, gnomes, fairies, dire wolves, dinosaurs that spoke, waifs, unicorns, dwarves, and a host of other living creatures, some of which she could not name.

Her dad, mom, sister, and brother led her down the aisle, talking proudly of their work in the slave market.

They sold sex slaves, as well as regular slaves, and research creatures as well as stocked private zoos and private pets.

Most of the beings would not even look at them; they would cringe and turn away.

Dani had been sickened by it all, but the rest of her family had appeared to revel in it.

Her dad talked long and passionately about their work to get into a fabled world that was know simply as Earth 3.

It was said to have every kind of creature that was deemed important in it, and it was a world of peace amongst lands.

Her dad dreamed of slipping past a guardian he called Number Nine, and capturing the inhabitants and bring them back to Earth one, where the family lived now.

Then they stopped in front of the only prisoner who looked unbroken.

It was a small girl, who looked to be about 6 or 7 years old.

When Dani looked closer, the girl seemed to be glowing a bluish hue.

" This," her dad said proudly, " Is the reason we need to get into Earth 3. This is the only living Sports Elf, besides a nearly untouchable on my comrade, Des Styles, foolishly allowed traitor Robert Rotten access too, after the third one died. She is a young she elf, and very valuable."

Her dad then looked at her closely.

" She can be yours if you join us."

Dani looked at the thin, beautiful girl elf, and felt sad.

She could almost see the burning energy in the young one's body, and her bright blue eyes burned with knowledge she should not have.

" No." Dani blurted out, and with a quick motion, she had snatched the keys form her dad and released the elf.

What happened next was amazing.

Time seemed to slow as the she-elf leaped up and pressed her palm into Dani's.

There was a brief burning feeling, before the warm hand was removed and Dani glanced down at it.

There was a strange looking S in her palm, which rapidly faded.

Then the elf flew ran like lightning, and was gone, time returning back to normal.

Her dad was furious, and that night, Dani discovered just how cruel her family was.

They had always been kind to her, but now they hated her.

They beat her everyday, and repeatedly burned her with oil and iron, scarring her horribly.

When she was older, her dad and whoever paid to use her used her as a sex slave herself in a way.

It was a miserable life, and she hated it.

As she looked up into the sneering faces of her siblings, however, she knew she would never go back, no matter what.

" No." she said quietly.

Her siblings looked at her in astonishment, and two outside the walls looked at each other and nodded.

" Sportsicus, it is time." The larger one spoke to the smaller beside him.

She nodded and looked up at him with a bewitching smile.

" Yes, Sportacus, it is time."

She was 5' 41/2", and he was 5' 8 ½", but they had a way of looking larger to those they met.

No one was to guess that the two banished Sports Elves were back on a special mission.

They had been banished from Earth 1 as they could not take the portal effects for long, but they had been allowed back on special missions, and this was their first one.

They raised their hands as if in a high five, then pressed their palms together and looked in each other's eyes.

" Let's do this." They both said simultaneously, and then sped off to their respective targets.

Inside the walls, Emma and David had drawn knives and were staring down at their sister.

" Bitter Blue, have you kept her from sleeping?" Emma asked.

A tiny blue fairy fluttered down and hovered nearby.

" Yes, your Highness, I have done as you commanded me." she mewled in a tinkling voice.

 _So it wasn't the elf that did that, it was a fairy_. Dani thought.

" Good." Emma said, and flicked the fairy out of the air with her knife.

It cried out as if smacked the wall, and lay still.

Dani leaped to her feet, suddenly noticing she was not bound.

Both sibling held up long sharp knives, and backed away.

" How is she free?" they whispered nervously as Dani rushed over to the fairy.

" I need light." The small blue fairy sighed, as purple blood came out of her side.

Dani scooped up the fairy and ran to the only window.

A triceratops lifted her to the tiny hole in the wall, and she laid the fairy in the light.

The wound healed as a drop of sticky liquid fell on Bitter Blue, and a pair of strong hands suddenly wrenched the bars free.

The fairy flew out and was gone with a whispered thanks.

Dani was lowered to the ground, and was yanked back by a rope that sailed around her neck.

She was thrown to the ground and stabbed repeatedly as her brother cursed her.

Emma finally stopped him., her eyes wide with fright.

" What is Dad going to do if you kill her?" she said fearfully.

" Nothing, she is going to die for this, but slowly and in my time." Her dad's enraged voice boomed around the basement.

" She has released now two of my most valuable merchandise, and she will pay long and well for it before she dies."

Dani cringed as her dad stormed up to her and threw her across the room.

She passed out as she hit the floor, and was spared the sight of the fangs poised about her body.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Harry strolled along the streets in downtown Brisbane, his thoughts were grim.

They had been released with many apologies when it had been discovered they were innocent of the girl Dani's abuse and kidnapping.

Now he had to admit, he was a little worried about her, since her own parents snatched her and ran.

He tried to tell himself he should not worry about it, the police will take care of the situation, but to no avail; he still had this nagging feeling she was waiting for him to save her.

As he was walking and thinking these thoughts, soft crying caught his attention.

As he slowed and looked closely at a shadowy corner of the wall of the old warehouse he was passing, he saw a young woman, about 20, huddled on the ground, clutching at her leg.

He walked over to he and knelt down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, which made the woman scream softly and jerk away from him, cringing.

He reached out a hand to touch her, and she croaked in a terror filled voice, " Don't touch me."

He took his hand away and asked if he could help her.

She looked up at him, and he was immediately struck by her bright blue eyes.

Alarms went off in his head as she spoke, her skin reflecting a very slight bluish sheen that only the very experienced could see.

" Maybe. Viscous canines attacked me. I need to go to where I stay. Could you help me walk there? I am afraid to be attacked again."

He voice had that distinctive silvery tinkling to the edge of it, even though she spoke flatly.

Harry had a feeling this was no human girl he was talking to, and he wondered why he had been contacted.

Just to be safe, he touched the silver cross that hung around is neck, and instantly the girl flinched as he did so.

He slowly took his hand away and laid it on her shoulder, despite what she had said about not touching her.

Her eyes locked onto his, and he read real fear in them, and her breathing had changed from calm to nervous panting.

He smiled gently, feeling the unnatural heat coming from her body.

" What do you seek me out for, Sports Elf?" he asked softly. " You should know I would know you, since my dad deals in the other realm's markets."

She shed her glamour, which changed her from a poor girl to a fully in control, blue suited, gentle sports elf, but did not shy away from him like he expected.

" My working bond has need of your assistance." She stated, with that gentle accent he so loved to hear.

" And who may that be?" he asked her, stroking her silken blond hair.

" Dani Cullen." She said. " Follow me." and she sprang up and trotted off down the street, seeming to spring effortlessly at a rapid pace.

He followed her as fast as he could, and barely kept up with her as she led him towards the main city.

Sportacus was having better luck in concealing himself, mainly because he had had years of experience, while his younger friend had not.

He had sent her to recruit Harry, even though he was the most dangerous, since his father was involved with the other realms slave trade also, but the male elf knew his female companion had the uncanny sense of what to do and when.

He trusted her.

That, and she really liked Niall, the other member they were seeking out for help.

He did not need her doing anything rash because her strong emotions got in the way.

So as he laid on his glamour, he had already identified his target.

Niall was walking along by a newsstand when a short man reading a paper nearby grabbed his attention.

He did not know why he was fascinated by watching him flip the pages, until the man looked up and caught his eye.

The man was smiling, and he winked one of his bright blue eyes and jerked his head covered in wavy/curly dirty blond hair as he began to walk away.

Niall followed, not knowing why he did so, but there was a certain attraction about the man that made his feet follow eagerly.

Once they had went about three blocks, he suddenly saw Harry following behind a blue suited, extremely attractive young woman who was running him hard.

Niall was worried, watching his friend gasping for breath.

The man in front if him chuckled, then turned for the first time to Niall.

" I think you need to know something, my young friend." He said with that easy smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

Then he morphed into a muscular blue-suited man, who had even bluer eyes then he did as a human.

His hair turned jet black, and he caught the girl as she launched into the air and flipped three times into his arms.

They were dressed exactly the same, and in many features they looked alike.

Harry bent over and gasped and coughed for breath.

The male elf looked over at him and coughed.

Harry froze, then stood up slowly and looked at the elf with a resigned look on his face.

Niall was confused, as Harry no longer was out of breath or even tired.

" What is your message?" Harry asked quietly.

What the two elves told them next blew their minds.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" We are going to do what?!" was Harry's response once the two elves had finished explaining that the two boys were to rescue Dani, the girl they had already rescued once before, and who was also Sporticus's working bond.

Poor Niall had no idea what half of what the two elves said meant, but Harry understood only too well what they were asking of him and his friend.

Eyes narrowed, he glared at the two elves in front of him.

" We want you and Niall to go in and rescue Dani, as well as completely destroy this market warehouse." Sportacus said.

" I can do it, but not Niall. Have you two lost your minds?" Harry was pacing, agitated, before them.

" It is safer then the alternative." Sportsicus spoke softly.

" NO!" Harry yelled, knowing that by now, the elves would have barricaded them from the real world and they could talk in private, for as long as they needed. " Niall knows nothing of this, and he is not ready. For Pete's sake, he can't even flip. He's not you guys!"

"But he has the DNA." Sportacus began.

" I said no! I am his first guardian bond, what I say is final!" Harry spat.

" What are you guys talking about?" Niall cut in, thoroughly confused.

All three just stared at him like they had forgotten he was there, and he began to feel awkward.

" Just, what?" he asked again.

" You, well, I just don't want you hurt." Harry said lamely, Niall knew he meant it too.

" We will be there together." Niall tried to reassure him. " We're best buds, right? We'll watch each other's backs. And what's this deal with guardians and bonds anyways? We're not some secret cult or anything." Niall laughed, trying to loosen things up, but he saw right away that what he said was no laughing matter to the others.

Harry looked at the two muscled athletes beside him, then back at Niall with a sorrowful look on his face.

" Just spit it out, Hazza." Niall said, using Harry's much loved nickname.

The 21 year old hesitated, even though his friend was a year older then he, Harry felt protective over him.

The Irish boy was the same height as the Elf, Sportacus, and was not afraid when he walked up and looked him in the eye.

Harry was impressed.

He was 5'11", and was still a little intimated by the powerful but gentle elves.

Sportacus looked into his blue eyes and then laid his hands on the boy's shoulders.

" Do you want to know the real reason your parents divorced?" he asked.

Niall froze, then found himself nodding.

" It is because you have been tested upon by your father. You have Sports Elf DNA from myself and one other, now killed." Sportacus said, not allowing the young man before him to turn away his eyes.

" You were named Niall because your dad hoped one day, you would turn into a full Sports Elf, and humans could then produce us when ever they wanted. Your mom found out and left him, and tried to take you with her. Greg was never tested on, you were born with the perfect genetics for the testing."

Niall pulled away and stumbled back and fell by Harry's feet.

" NOOOO!" he screamed, burying his head in his hands. " I don't want to be a freakish elf! I want to be human! My dad did not do this! You lie!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Niall sobbed and screamed abuse at the elves for a full ten minutes until Harry, who had immediately knelt down and wrapped his arms around Niall, holding the older boy protectively, had calmed him down.

Harry shot a look of intense anger at the two silent superheroes and then turned back to Niall.

" Are you okay now, Nialler?" He asked, ruffling his friend's damp hair.

Niall sniffled, then wiped his nose.

" Is it true?" he asked. " About my dad?"

He did not look to the two silent elves but rather at Harry, his bright blue eyes begging him for denial.

Alas, Harry had nothing but foul play to tell him, and as they sat together, he told Niall the whole story.

About how when he had been born, his perfect hair, skin, and eyes had excited his dad, and how he named him Niall in the hopes that someday his son would everything he had ever dreamed of- that is, complete and final destruction to his competitors and absolute power in the scientific world.

About how when his mother found out, she was furious, and tried to get her ex-husband arrested, but he threatened her with Niall's life, and she left him alone.

About how his dad would treat him the way Niall liked so that the boy would stay with him, and he could see how he was developing.

About his father's plan to capture Sportacus and inject more DNA into his youngest son to speed up his hoped-for transformation.

About how he was so angry when Niall wound up with Harry and the rest, and vowed to kill him if Niall found out about his mixed DNA.

And about how so many had given their lives to protect Niall since many in the other realms realized just how valuable he was, and tried to capture him.

Harry even explained why he called him self his first guardian bond, " For," he said, " If it was not for me and many, many others, you would be dead meat by now."

The silver cross on the chain around his neck was, in fact, a powerful charm that protected him from other worldly creatures.

If he touched or rubbed it, it would work magic in the area to inflict pain upon any magical or mythical beings in the area.

"Rubbing was better, and reached farther", he told his astonished friend.

After Harry had finished, Niall sat there silently with his eyes on the ground.

Then he looked up and finally acknowledged the two elves, who were both fidgeting like crazy, since they really could not be still for long periods of time.

" So how elfin am I?" Niall asked them, his eyes resigned to his fate, but his voice tremulous.

" We don't know for sure yet, as you have never been tested." Sportsicus said, finally speaking up.

" How do you, test for it?" Niall asked hesitantly.

Sportacus looked at Sportsicus, and she slipped from his arms and walked carefully to Niall.

She knelt by his side and looked deep into his eyes.

" We have to test every one of our powers, on you. Some will hurt, but we must know what you can and can't do. Some have died protecting you, and if you can do more then we expect, we must double security."

She leaned in closer and whispered, " By the way, I'm claustrophobic too."

Niall stared at her, then scratched his head. " I though you guys would be like, invincible and have no fear." He said, confusion deep in his voice.

Everyone but Niall laughed at that.

He frowned, then laughed too.

" Okay, I like know, zippo about this, and I am already making stuff up. Start your tests on me, I'm ready."

" Wait." Harry said. " There is one more thing you should know. The real Zayn died fighting for you. He was one in a handful, a rager, and one night, the night he told us he was leaving, he went down there and died fighting for your life. He cracked at about 300 to one, and he died as the last one, a Red's Muskony, tore his throat out as he stabbed it's heart out. So you must take this seriously, and not freak out, okay Nial?" Harry spoke forcefully, and Niall scrambled backwards away form him and stood up, his face pale.

" Don't-don't tell me about it now, can we just get it over with?" Niall asked, his voice trembling. " Tell me later, okay? I don't think I can take much more then what is going to happen to me next."

" I had to tell you, Niall, because without him it has been a struggle keeping you alive, and now that you know the truth, you may be captured." Harry said, inching up to Niall and laying his arm around his neck.

" Okay, well, just test me and lets get this girl rescued first. And I am not going without Louis and Liam." He said, on the spur of the moment.

The elves and Harry looked at each other.

" Okay." Harry said, then moved away from Niall and nodded to the elves, who approached Niall.

Sportacus drew a circle and blew on it, creating a mirror.

Both elves took off their caps and stood next to Niall, and showed him his reflection in the mirror.

He blinked in surprise at how they did look similar, but when Sportacus waved his hand in front of him and all his clothing fell off, he screamed.

As the sunlight hit his body, the elves touched his sides, and his skin glowed with a blue tint for an instant, then he had his clothes back.

He glared at them, but said nothing as they looked at each other.

Then Niall noticed Harry shaking and sweating, on his knees nearby.

His eyes widened in alarm, and Sportacus said in a low voice, " Breath on his face."

He rushed over to his friend and did as the elf asked.

Harry was immediately calm, but both elves shivered at the half-human and half-elfin magic floated in the air.

Next, they made him run in circles for what seemed like ages, and to his surprise, he never really got tired.

Sportacus made him do countless pushups, and his body never gave out on him, though he was begging for a break after a short while.

The Harry rubbed Niall finger tips as hard as he could until they bled, then breathed a sigh of relief when Niall cried out in pain and pulled away from him, then froze as they healed up.

Niall looked embarrassed. " I know, I try not to let that happen." He said.

" It's okay." They reassured him, and then Harry flicked out a knife, and sliced across his own palms.

He held out his hands to Niall, and the elves instructed him to spit in his friends wounds.

They healed, and then the Irish lad had to run his fingers over the healed cuts.

The pain left.

" It is faster to lick your fingers and rub wounds." They informed him. " We just wanted to se it work first."

They then stared at him, and repeatedly tried to telecommunicate with him, but to no avail.

They tried to get Niall to appear and disappear things, but he was useless at that to.

He could not go invisible, nor did he have superfine hearing either.

Harry pulled his ears, and all he got was a punch form Niall, no real pain.

" What was that for?" Niall wanted to know.

Harry twisted Sportacus's ear, and got a high shriek of pain.

Niall gulped. " Okay, sorry."

He was able to throw a blue light from his fingers, but it faded fast.

" That is a protective ring." he was told. " You are very weak with it."

Then the elves announced: " Niall, you are nearly half and half, which is more then we wished for and at the same time too little to protect yourself. We are assigning you a guardian. A warrior guardian."

A huge black canine with a red underbelly and red marks up every rib and along his face like a mask, just not over his eyes, stepped into their protective circle.

" I be he who is called Flamelicker." he growled, looking at Niall with is black and red eyes. " I am no rager, but I am a Musokony, a King's Muskony, and I will protect you till the end."

" N-nice to meet you." Niall said shakily as the beast sat nearby.

" Get your friends, and we will discuss rescue plans another time." Sportacus said, his ears flicking back nervously before he put his cap back on.

"We will meet again." Harry said, and then they parted ways.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Dani, who had no idea what was transpiring outside her confinement, had woken up chained near an enormous, viscous looking dog-like beast.

It had thick brown and black fur, was the size of a small pony, had saber teeth, raptor claws that flicked in and out, and spurs on it's huge paws.

It even appeared to have some sort of stinger or hook in the end of it's long, bushy tail, as it agitatedly flicked it about.

It's eyes were upon her the moment she had awoken, and had not left her as she huddled in fear next the wall.

When she had turned, there was a huge orange spider in a web next to her, but he was ignoring her completely.

She turned her attention back to the dog-like thing, and it yawned, showing row after row of deadly looking teeth, all dripping with saliva.

" That saliva is deadly, you know." A whispery voice said behind her, and she whipped her head around to see who said that.

The spider turned back to his web after looking at her for a second.

She then turned back to the beast, who regarded her with something like amusement in it's eyes.

" I just saved your hide back there, you know." It spoke in a deep, growly voice.

Dani gulped. " T-thank you." She stammered as the huge beast shifted around and revealed a huge gash along the leg it had kept from view.

" The name's Growler, what's your young lady?" he asked next, grunting a bit as he settled back down.

" Dani." She replied.

The pointy ears flicked forward with interest.

" Oh really? I know you." He said calmly. " I can't smell right now of course, but I'd recognize that name anywhere."

" Why? Dani asked, surprised.

" Why, everybody knows who you are." Then Growler clamped his mouth shut and looked at her with laughing eyes.

" Why?" she asked again.

" Oh, maybe I should not hint." He said teasingly.

" Oh, just tell me!" she said, exasperated.

" Maybe you would like to know more a bout a certain Harry Styles?" he asked next, eyes twinkling. " It is because of he we know you."

Dani felt her heart speed up. " Really?" she breathed.

The Muskony nodded.

" He has lived a hard life." He said, then shut up with a snap as the door flung open to the basement.

Three huge rats escorted her dad down.

He held a steam beam in his hands and headed straight for an old man stooped in the farthest corner of the basement.

The rats began to go through the prisoners in the basement, talking to themselves about who looked tastiest.

Dani's dad stomped up to the old man and began to beat him with the steel rod.

" You jerk!" he screamed as the man cowered and tried to shield his head.

" You nearly got us all killed yesterday! Keep the coverage or else!" with a last stroke to the man's head, he headed back to the rats.

" Did you find any, gentlemen?" he asked, his tone suddenly pleasant.

" Yess." One rat hissed, and held up a terrified girl. "Her."

" Take her." Dani's dad said, and the rats tore into her then and there.

The girl's screams echoed around the room till they fell silent.

Then the rats and her dad left them alone again.

A general sigh of relief was heard around the room, and Growler took it upon himself to explain to Dani what that was all about.

" That old man is the wizard that keeps us hidden from the rest of the world." He explained quietly. " He is hundreds of years old, and if he leaves hi lair here, he dies. So he keeps it safe so he lives, but every once in a while he falters, then that happens. But the rats? They come in every week for a free meal of whoever they choose."

Dani felt sick.

" Don't worry, they will never come for you, we will see to that." Growler assured her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that day, or night, Dani was not sure which, Growler, who had taken a nap and left her alone, as the spider next to her was not very talkative, woke up and yawned loudly.

" So, wanna hear about your crush's sorry life?" he asked loudly, drawing the attention of a lot of creatures around them.

Dani blushed and hissed a, " Shut up!" at Growler, who just chuckled.

" Gotta let the whole gang know we've got us a princess over here." He said with a wink.

Dani glared at him, and he grinned cheekily at her.

Then a pale skinned, violet eyed boy nearby that Dani had not noticed before, spoke up.

" Are you really Dani Cullen?"

She spun around and saw that the boy was painfully thin, covered in scars and fresh wounds, and was missing an arm.

She nodded, feeling sorry for the poor boy.

His eyes lit up with hope.

The he turned around and whispered it to someone she could not see, and soon Growler slapped his paws on the cement floor loudly.

" Okay, now can I finally explain to our princess what the whole fuss is about?" he asked in a bored tone.

Silence greeted him, and he grinned.

" I thought so." He remarked, and looked at Dani, his smile slipping.

" It's not a pretty story." He warned her.

" I can take it. After all, what else do I have to do?" she replied.

The muskony's eyes looked moist. " That's my girl." He said softly.

Just as he was about to begin, the doors swung open.

Immediately everyone but Dani was on the ground, eyes closed, not making a sound.

She was the only one startled enough not to move.

Her dad's eyes lit on her at once, and he made a growling sound that carried across the room.

Instantly, dark forms rose out of the shadows and rushed to her, grabbing, pinching, and biting her.

Crying out, she tried to push them away, but the shadowy forms kept biting and pinching, getting in her hair and under her skin.

Then they picked her up and carried her towards her dad, the chains being bit through as the tiny things swarmed her, covering her body and eating her alive as they did so.

Dani screamed and thrashed, smacking at the pests, but it did no good till she heard her dad growl, " Enough."

The tiny things left her, and she found herself curled up at her dad's feet.

He stepped on her fingers, and ground them into the floor slowly.

" No, no please stop." Dani sobbed as her dad applied more and more pressure, and Dani cried louder, " Please, anything, stop!"

He laughed above her as one of her fingers broke, and she screamed.

" You will beg for this later on, weakling." He sneered as he grabbed her hair and dragged her away.

" Stay strong!" she heard Growler howl as she was dragged though the doors.

" He's going to pay for that." Her dad hissed, kicker her in the face, and drawing blood.

Dani groaned and clawed at the floor, trying to get a grip, but her dad would stomp on her fingers and break another every time she tried.

Finally, he entered a bright room, and dropped her on a mat on the floor, kicking her stomach as he did so and spitting on her.

Dani squeezed her eyes shut as her dad snapped at her to get up.

She slowly got up, still crying from her broken fingers.

Her dad grabbed her hands and bent her fingers back, making her scream louder.

" Just you wait baby, just you wait." He dad smirked, grabbing her jeans.

Dani kicked him in the chest then, and screamed, " I am NOT your baby! And I never was!"

Her dad, stumbled back a step, then a deadly look came over his face.

" You have no idea what you just did he growled, then attacked her, kicking, punching, and biting her everywhere, throwing her and puling out handful of hair.

" This is just the beginning." He breathed down her bloody neck. " You are dead meat."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dani opened her eyes with a groan.

Her body was racked with pain, and she wished she were back in the basement, not up here in this blindingly white room.

Her dad had invited his co-workers after he had finished with her, and to her horror, she found that many of her teachers were in on the plot.

It made her wonder how many other people secretly went around knowing of this, and it made her sick.

They had come in and stripped her of all her clothes, then began torturing her.

They started out slowly, just spanking her one at a time.

They would put her over their knees and make her count them.

She stayed strong as long as she could, but by the 200th smack, she was sobbing and begging for mercy, which received just evil smirks.

By the third person to drag her over, she was a mess.

" Ahhh! NOO! AHHHHH!" Was pretty much all she could get out through her sobbings and screams of pain.

Finally, they raped her, and she blacked out as they repeatedly thrust up in her, and causing excruciating pain as they slapped her repeatedly.

She had woken up in this small, cramped cage, desperately thirsty, in pain, and hungry.

She was left alone for a long time, and her vision swam and she imagined horrible monsters in the room, and she screamed herself hoarse.

There was vomit all over the floor, and the small made her even sicker.

Finally, a small raptor dinosaur came in, stooped, and bent.

He cleaned up the vomit, then strained to look up at her.

His eyes were small and dull, and his voice was creaky and old.

" You're lucky." He rasped. " You won't live to be in my condition; you'll be lucky to survive the year. Wish I was you, girl." Then he shuffled out, his claws dragging the floor.

Dani felt cold at his words.

Later that day, he dad came in and yanked her out.

He threw clean clothes at her and ordered her to dress.

She did so and then he marched her outside, and threw her into a car.

He drove for about five minutes, then stopped and threw her out the door into the arms of another man, and drove off.

The guy clamped a beefy hand over her mouth and rushed her inside his house, where he stripped her and made her clean his house while he followed her, touching and licking her as he did so.

Dani was miserable, as if she did not do a good enough job, the man would rape her and beat her.

All day she kept this up, until her dad returned and threw her back in the car, then dragged her back into the basement and chained her back up.

There was a new face in the sea of faces; a very familiar one to Dani:

Liam Payne.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" Liam!" Dani gasped as she looked at the young man chained a few feet away from her, his head hanging and his leg, obviously broken as it was at an odd angle and the bone was sticking out through a gash in the skin of his calf.

Slowly, the singer lifted his head and looked up at her.

Then his face broke into a huge grin.

" Hi Dani. Good to see you're still alive; I thought you had been killed already." He spoke in a weak voice, but his eyes were shining as he looked at her.

" What are you doing here?" she spluttered, distressed as he slowly pulled himself into a more comfortable position.

" How much has she been told?" Liam seemed to ignore her as he addressed the Muskony to his right.

" Nothing, I was just getting to that when she was taken." Growler replied grumpily.

" Okay, I can fill her in if you want to just take a nap big guy. I just was broke the news yesterday myself, I should be able to handle it." Liam assured the big canine.

Growler nodded once, then laid his big head on his paws and was out, just like that.

Liam then turned back to her.

" First, I want to hear how you have been hearing, then I will fill you in." he said.

Dani did not want to upset him, so she complied, even though she was dying to hear this story that is seemed everyone but she knew.

She took a deep breath, and began to tell him all about her time here.

" I was really scared." She said when she reached the day's activities with the guy in the house. " All I wanted to do was make a break for it and run, but I knew he was faster then I was. And he scared me too, plus on top of that I am in pain, but that seems to be the norm here."

Liam laughed.

" It sure does." He agreed.

Dani narrowed her eyes at him.

" What?" he asked innocently.

" Are you going to tell me this big thing you guys keep talking about, or what?" she asked him.

" What big thing?" he asked, keeping the same innocent tone to his voice.

Dani growled in forestation, and he held up his hands, laughing.

" Okay, okay, I'll spill it." he said, chuckling.

Dani settled back as comfortably as she could to hear the story Liam was about to tell her.

Liam took a deep breath, hesitated, as though deciding where to begin, and then started.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" I was sitting in the living room, munching on carrots with Louis napping beside me and watching some tv, when the front door blew open and Niall came in yelling.

Harry flew in behind him, slamming the door and locking it before chasing after Niall who had thrown himself on me and was half crazed.

He kept repeating that he was half elf and that Zayn was dead, which I knew, or thought I knew, was a load of rubbish.

Zayn was very much alive, and wherever Niall had got the idea he was half elf I had no idea.

I smoothed his hair and looked at an exasperated Harry who had arrived and plopped down next to me.

' Liam, we have a lot of things we need to discuss, but we need to get Nialler here back in his gears again.' He told me dryly.

' I'll say.' I huffed as Harry shook Niall as hard as he could and whispered something in his ear that quieted him down a bit.

By that time Louis had awakened and was staring at us in bewilderment.

Niall hopped on Louis's back when he stood up and clung to him all the way up the stairs.

I whispered to Harry, ' I knew he was kinda insecure, but not this bad!'

Harry whispered back, ' It's worse then you think, Li.'

I was extremely worried by the time we reached Niall and Louis's bedroom, and when Niall slid off Louis back, leaving him to grimace and rub it as Niall was not exactly a lightweight, I was ready to try to talk him back to his senses.

Harry, however, had other ideas.

' Now before you both go of on Niall here, let me do some explaining, as he just had the biggest shock in his life.' He said, sitting on the bed next to Niall, who had his head in his hands, and rubbing his shoulders.

' I have know about this for a while now, but kept it secret form the rest of you for your safety.'

' Like you always do.' Louis muttered.

Harry gave him a withering look, then continued.

' Niall is indeed half Sports Elf, which I will explain in a moment of you let me.' he said, as Louis and I simultaneously started to open out mouths to rebut this piece of news.

Then he told us the most amazing and idiotic story I have ever heard.

He claimed that there was more then one world out there, and that he had proof of all sorts of creatures that talked and acted human like.

Louis and I did not believe a word he said, but were going to take both of them to the doctors for this until a large dog like creature stepped out form behind the closet door.

Louis and I gaped at it, and I nearly passed out when it spoke.

' Believe him now?'

Niall unfortunately, did pass out just then, and the dog beast was under his body in a flash and gently helped hoist him back up on the bed, where Louis perched and held his sweaty head in his lap, tenderly stroking his hair off his forehead.

The dog thing then said it's name was Flamelicker, and was Niall's guardian along with Harry since Zayn was killed.

' About that.' I said, turning to Harry, who fidgeted under my gaze. ' We all know Zayn is still very much alive.'

Harry squirmed, and then said in a low voice, 'No, that is a stand in when he was killed defending us from an onslaught of attackers.'

He then hastly told us about something to do with ragers and other beings wanting our Nialler for something, but I let it go in one ear and out the other.

Zayn, dead?

Suddenly I grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and dragged him to me, till his face was almost touching mine.

' If this is so, why did you never tell us?' I growled, furious.

Harry gulped, and then re-explained some things I had missed, about how the more who knew the worse it got, till he was blubbering and pulling at my hands to let him go.

I slowly let him go, and then asked coldly how we know he is telling the truth about Niall.

Harry flicked out a knife, shooting me a nervous glance as he did so.

' If you touch him.' Louis warned before I even got my mouth open.

I was sure that Harry was somehow managed to fool us all with some sort of plot, but the tears in his eyes stopped me cold.

' Please.' He croaked, ' We could all die because of this. You gotta believe me!'

I slowly nodded. ' Okay, Haz, if say I do believe you, what will making Niall bleed prove?'

' Not him, me.' he said and then before we could stop him, he had plunged the blade under his arm.

He sank to the floor, moaning loudly in agony as he tried to control his pain reaction.

Louis screamed and Niall was suddenly up and kneeling by Harry's side.

He spit into the wound, and then ran his fingers over the whole area.

The injury healed, and Harry stopped whimpering from pain.

' Okay.' Louis said. ' I believe you.'

I nodded in agreement, and then we discussed what to do next.

So I wound up here because I got caught, and everyone knows about Niall and the rest now; they tortured it out of me." Liam said, a tear in his eye.

Dani smiled at him.

" They would understand." She told him.

" I certainly hope so." He said quietly.

" Because the other thing they were never supposed to know, is that we are rescuing you, and now the element of surprise is gone.

You are very important to Harry-"

That was the last thing Dani heard, as she fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Dani awoke a few hours later, Growler was looking down at her with a frown.

" What?" she asked, irritated for some reason.

" You fainted." He said simply.

" SO?" Dani snapped back, blushing as she remembered why she had fainted.

Harry Styles cared abut her?

So much so that she was very important to him?

Dani felt giddy, until she looked over as a sleeping Liam, who looked in horrid condition.

He had been beaten again it looked like, and was covered in sticky, drying blood.

" What'd they do to him?" she asked in a whisper, so as not to wake him up.

"They tortured all the info he could give them out of him, and nearly killed him in the process. He won't be waking up for a while, that's for sure." Growler said, flicking his tail in the air irritably. " Weak humans. That would never happen to a Musckony. We never give in."

" Don't speak of him like that!" Dani snapped at the large canine, who blinked at her in surprise.

" You are a bold, one, to speak so rudely to one such as I." He said, a grin spreading over his face. " If all humans could do that, we would be in a far better place then we are now."

The nest few weeks were hell.

Dani was beaten repeatedly and forced to work as a sex slave and a hired servant with almost no food or rest.

Liam slipped in and out of conciseness, and Dani and the others who were near him shared what little food they had when he could eat and their water when he could drink.

The rats came in every week, and ate alive whoever they chose, usually only younger children.

Dani was soon covered in open sores, and lost the sparkle to her eyes.

The one day, Liam opened his eyes and looked right at her.

" Act nearly dead." he whispered. " Tonight is the night."

Dani did as he said, and when her dad went to drag her out, he left her seeing how she could not even life her head, muttering to himself that it was not long now.

Dani lay there all the rest of the day, in a state of nervous expectation, until evening came.

Then, a blue light was seen out the window, and she heard Liam catch his breath.

"It's starting." He said.

And then the whole place irrupted into chaos.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19Dani opened her eyes to the weirdest, and most frightening scene she could have imagined. There was an army of small dinosaurs, large mice, rats with burning tails, unicorns, elves, and humans, all surrounding 3 beings who were incased in a bluish light, fighting there way towards her.

When it reached her, she saw that is was none other then Niall Horan, her friend Abby, and a man she had never met.

But they all looked so, strange.

They surrounded her in the blue light and the war outside her bubble commenced.

Many animals and other worldly beings flooded inside, attacking the first army that came in.

Weird screeching sounds and screams ripped tough the air, as those who had magic, used it, and those who did not, just killed in a frenzy.

There were those who transported prisoners out of the hell hole, and some went along protecting them.

Dani saw many, many screaming children and other beings ripped apart by there arms by some beast or another, then tossed to a small dragon who was lighting the whole place on fire as fast as the swarms of fire eating salamanders could eat it up.

Harry was wielding some kind of plasma axe, and Louis was one of the abductor protectors.

The whole small army was slowly loosing the fight, when a blood chilling howl burst from the tunnels around them, dug by the huge star nosed moles, and hordes of the muskonys poured in.

At first , Dani was afraid they were against them, but they instead turned on the giant rats and other creatures, leaving the few humans to fight the other humans on their own.

The battle dragged on and on, blood was flooding the floor, and body parts were sticking up here and there.

Shouts and screams filled the air, as one after another, someone was ripped apart and killed, then thrown aside and left.

Dani was sickened as she watched blood eyes beast try to get at her repeatedly, but be driven back by the Elvin beings surrounding her.

Suddenly, a louder then usual scream was released, and she looked up and saw Harry dangling form the mouth of a large red muskony, one of the enemy troops, not the friendly ones that were mostly black and brown.

Niall let out a scream of his own, and left Dani, running to his friend, dissolving with blue energy balls whoever was in his way.

Liam yelled at him to come back, but his cries well on deaf ears as Harry was shaken like a rag doll and tossed into the air.

The huge canine tipped it's head back and opened it's mouth to catch the hapless lad, but Niall got there first.

The beast whipped it's head around and engulfed the half and half boy in it's jaws, then ran with him.

The rest of the army followed suit, and Harry's body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The other One Direction boys were stock still as they realized that Niall had been taken from them.

The other two elves stopped glowing as the battle was over, and the man ran swiftly to Harry's side and spat on hi, while Dani's friend picked her up and ran with her.

They passed the bodies of her family, torn apart by giant rats who fled as they approached chuckling evilly.

As the survivors, some of which were being carried, and some were bawling their eyes out, left the house, the whole thing went up in a ball of flame and vanished.

Dani was wondering about the wizard, when she heard a unicorn say to a nightwaif, " Old Gramps the wizard will keep the place safe, won't he Flutterdeath?"

" Sure he will." The nightwaif replied.

The two blue elves and the remaining One Direction boys made for a spot by themselves, while Growler led away the last of the army.

Liam and Harry were sobbing and Louis was in shock as they reached a grove of trees.

" He gave himself for me! He shouldn't have!" Harry was sobbing repeatedly.

The elves tried to shush him, but it was no good, he just howled louder and threw himself on a now sobbing Louis.

Liam was being cradled by the male elf, and the girl whom Dani knew as Abby was staring fixedly in the distance.

" We have company." She said in a musical voice, and they all looked up.

A young man strode towards them, two double bladed swords slung across his back.

Harry stopped crying and stared at him, and then let out a wild yell and ran into his arms.

" Zayn! Zayn!" he screamed, burying his head in the other boy's chest.

" You-you didn't die?" Liam asked in a quaver voice.

" I did, but I, well, I will explain later. What's going on now?"

Liam explained, with Louis's help, and after the whole tragic story was told Zayn turned to Dani.

" Nice to meet you princess, now we gotta move. We have a Niallator to save."

Dani stared at him, and he snapped his fingers.

5 large black muskonys stepped out, and Zyan tossed Harry on one.

" Let's go." He said, as the rest mounted up. " We're coming for you, Niall baby."


End file.
